titanversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mister Prehistoric (arc)
Team Titan Think Tank Issue 34- "Mister Prehistoric." Front cover- Mister Tops stomps towards the reader, incredibly angry, his top hat nowhere to be seen, now clad in nothing except torn black trousers and a ragged red neck tie. He seems to be charging at the reader. At the bottom of the cover are the words MISTER TOPS, NO MORE The issue opens with Tommy Gunn, his body from the hips down, pushed into the concrete. Tommy is barely lifting one half of Titan Island over his head. He looks over at the giant form of Ripcage, holding up the other half with considerably more ease. From both of the island halves comes a siren sound: AWOOOOOO AWOOOOO. "Den, you've gotta do somethin'... island's powered by thermonuclear reactors... think they're..." Tommy deposits the island chunk he is holding on the ground behind him and then collapses from exhaustion. At Ripcage's feet stand Le Qui, Bogeyman and Leviathan, and at their feet is the unconcious child form of Reb, and the bodies of Iron Jack, Katana and Damage Control (Dark Horse's body wasn' recovered from the crashing island.) Le Qui looks to Leviathan and Bogeymen. "Well, nuclear explosions is way outside of my skillset." Leviathan puts his hands on his hips. "Me too. And besides, I already quit this hero thing and I don't love the idea of explodin'..." he looks to Bogeyman. "Come on, big man." And then Leviathan leaps off through the smoke and dust. Bogeyman stomps after him "Scary fish-man come back!" "Charming", says Le Qui. The comic cuts to Citizen Ape. Frantically searching through the Megaplex rubble. As he does so, he shrinks in size, turning back into an ordinary looking silverback gorilla. "Energy man said work together. Then find Blitzkrieg. DESTROY Blitzkrieg. Citizen Ape will find energy man and he will help find him." He flings away a huge slab of rubble. Underneath it, there is a headless corpse. The body has been completely ravaged by fire, yet still somehow remains otherwise intact. Next to it, is the burned corpse of a chimp "BLITTTTTTTTTTZKRIEG!" the gorilla bellows The comic cuts to Reb, as his eyes open, getting a view of Le Qui, stood scratching his head in some worry. Above him are a giant pair of skeletal legs. Reb raises an eyebrow but then looks down at his body, "AW MAN!" he whines. He shuffles to his feet. "What's the situation? This appears to be Blitzkireg Island." He looks to Ripcage. Being about a hundred foot high, Ripcage doesn't seem to hear. Le Qui looks down. "Don't you remember? You were zere... well sort of. Island finished crashing, mon ami." Reb gestures with a free hand and Rob starts forming. "Yes, I remember that. I meant more the immediate situation I lost consciousness briefly. The siren, the marching? Any input would be appreciated," Reb makes a gesture in front of him, when he says marching. "Well... its pretty much as you see it. It split in half, crashed, and now Mesuir Gunn said its going to explode. Before 'e passed out. And I take him to be an informed gentleman. So, eef you can turn into ze man of steel again and fly it into the air or something, zat would be appreciated. And don't ask me about ze marching, ah'm guessing there's now a lot of angry people about." "Its going to explode. This is most distressing." He sighs "I need to get to the two halves of the core we need to ensure contianment. Lucky I'm a physicist. Failing that... well, I'm sure we can do something," "I am still up for someone with supair strength flying it very very high. Zat is what you heroes do right? Don't worry, I shan't run. I think zat would be a little pointless. You need something made invisible or some -incredible- shooting... let me know, eh?" "Yeah," he nods. Rob forms as if many gears fell together and a magnet forced them into shape; he looks strangely more defined, smooth and rounded edges are added to the boxy shape. His eyes have camera-like lenses, and he has three pronged claw hands now. "ROB, REPORTING FOR DUTY!" CUT We cut inside one half of the broken island, to the corridor where we left the Master of Arms. "Yu...come back here! It isn't over yet!" The Master of Arms slaps his teleporter, appearing right on top of the island half, his teeth gritted as he scours the surrounding city for any signs of his quarry. There is just a streak as he flies away in the form of Tommy Gunn, and as the rocket flare quickly disappears, it seems that he seems to be as fast. He stands in the hole at the top tower of the island, using his vantage to scan the city. There is a massive cloud of dust around him, and it is difficult to see far beyond his current vacinity. He turns, and behind him, lies a man, face-first on the metal floor, dressed in a black suit. His skin is an oily black as black as night, and he is completely bald. Yu reaches down and picks the body, 'porting away with it. Offering a curse in the direction of his foe as he does. He teleports not far from Ripcage's feet, Le Qui and Reb. Tommy Gunn's half submerged, slumped form, not far behind him. Yu himself is looking considerably battered, his bodysuit torn in places, and his usual good posture is slumped from exhaustion. He glances down briefly at Tommy Gunn, takes in the others before stooping to place the person he is carrying down. "How are you, Reb?" "I'm ok, Yu, just a little short-handed on a nuclear core meltdown problem," he smiles. Yu's expression becomes grimmer...somehow. "What?" CUT The comic cuts to Mister Top, stomping through the streets as people flee him in his giant form, looking incredibly pissed. With him, come several Wreckers and Crisosaurs, and in the background come a host of Morphoraptors. Citizen Ape watches them as he hits upon the Megaplex ruins, holding the two corpses "Lizards." He growls. "Not Blitzkrieg, though. They look mad..." he puts the two bodies down. "Maybe take me to him..." He disappears into the rubble and dust. In the background, twelve rocket streaks of large black humanoid forms fly into the air. CUT The comic cuts to a black panel. In the following panel, it shows eyes opening, as they look upon a blur standing over them. In the next panel, the arm of a blue and pink jacket is lifted up, and in the arm, a dart is imbedded. In the next panel, the arm is lowered, and the blur clears, showing the eyes to be looking at none other than Tonic, one of her wrist launchers pointed at the person the reader sees through the eyes of. "Are you quite alright?" "N...never better..." She offers out a hand to help him up "Much thanks, my dear." The comic cuts to show the two of them stood in the suburban streets. The dust clouds in the centre of the city from the fallen buildings, clear from here. Psychic is alas without his top hat, monocle, cane and wristwatch. Tonic is a physical wreck...pale, shaking, and covered in all manner of dust and mud, her labcoat all but shredded. Her nose also seems to be broken, and has left dried blood across her cheek. She has a certain....something different somehow to her stance that wasn't there before. "Well, you do appear to be fighting someone. Perhaps I can aid." Mr Psychic presses a button on each of his cufflinks as a pair of energy hands made from what appear to be pink light appear over his regular hands. CUT The comic cuts to Cain, who flaps furiously, wind whipping at his suit tears and his eyes, both arms out in front of him. "Rrrgh... not... enough. Won't reach... Tops, before... trouble..." His determined grit teeth warp to a snarl, as he part-morphs again. Turning one fist into a Spinosaur spike, striking it out to better cut the air. As the rest of him turns Screecher yellow-brown, and he inhales deeply, looking over his shoulder. We see a shot from elsewhere as, in the sky, there is a sudden sonic boom, and from it comes a streak of motion accompanied by a glass-rattling shrieeeeeeeek. The comic cuts to show Tops looking off to his left, where he hears the EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK, though he sees little through the dust, though the shattering of windows is evident. The comic zooms in on one of his eyes. "Cain." In another panel, a fist clenches tightly. As Cain swoops out of the dust towards Tops and his advancing small army. He pulls up, thrashing against his own momentum, slamming down into a wide street, open aside the inevitable scattering of abandoned cars. He throws up dust as he hits, forming a crater. As the dust starts to pass he is silhouetted in Big Kyle (ankylosaurus) form, arms out at each side. But as he steps out he forms back to his normal self, even dismissing his wings, and his hands are placed somewhere between "surrender" and "hug." "Tops..." he rasps, looking, quite probably, the worst he ever has Top's face seems to be in a perpetual snarl. "So he comes crawling to apologise." He looks back to the rather awkward looking dinos behind him, gesturing out with his arms. He pounds one fist, knuckles-first, into the ground, bending his knees, dust whipping past Cain, his stance knocked back a little. "Not exactly, old friend." he says, standing tall but weak, "You wanted a say. You want to be heard. I... have to give you that chance. I can't say I'm here to stop you. Not without going back on everything, everything I... we, have fought for, all these years." "This isn't about bloody DEMOCRACY!" He roars in Cain's face, Cain's tail swinging back from the force. He stands up to his full height. The comic cuts to his shadow cast across Cain, showing Cain, not Tops "Have you any idea what it feels like to be stood, motionless, for about a minute, whilst an entire troop of morphoraptors chip away away at you with high powered plasma cannons? And then a Blitzkrieg reject lays into you?" He lowers himself again, shown sideways. "Do you know how TERRIFYING it is to know your oldest friend has abandoned you?" He smashes a fist through the wall of a nearby derelict, crumbling it to its last, whilst still not tearing his eyes from Cain. "Well. Do you?" That last sentence is uttered terrifyingly quietly. "The former I am deeply familiar with, Tops." he says, again emphasising the scorches that mar his suit and scales. But then he sighs, and looks down in shame. "But for pursuing the mission... Waterstone's damned mission, above keeping you safe, I... that is something I will never be able to ask you to forgive. I thought... hoped, I suppose, the rest of the team were there for you, could protect you in my place. I relied on them to." He grows determined, near on angry, again. "Well, never again. We're finished with them. From now on, we rely on OURSELVES again. We fight for what's right, what WE say is RIGHT! So that nothing, ever, like this has to happen again! I have committed an awful act, Tops. I... I wouldn't begrudge you wanting to... *ahem*. Travel, under the circumstances. But if you will... those, who will... the plan has not changed. And the time is now. Whoever wishes to stand with me, please, come back with me to the base. Anyone else... I won't hurt you. I won't stop you. All I ask is for you to be free." Tops holds his hand to his chin. "That's the Cain I remember." CUT We cut back to Reb. "My immediate analysis of the situation requires immediate and radical action, the means to stop core meltdown is beyond us at present. We need Doctor Toni, so to ensure the blast will not kill us all," he mumbles to himself then points to Rob. "ROB 2.0! Emergency defensive mode, Codename: I AM RUBBER!" Rob salutes. "AFFIRMATIVE." He slips into two halves and slides under the rubble of the two halves of Blitzkrieg Island and then a rather loud BIONG as two large springs launch the two halves skyward. The two halves of Blitzkrieg Island sail hundreds of miles into the air into the purple sky "Now we need to get Dr toni, before the fallout kills us slowly via radiation poisoning... no pressure." He smiles to everyone. Ripcage looks up. "Radiation poisoning..." He looks down to Reb and grins... which looks pretty freaky. His eyes glow bright green. "I better keep those pieces up in the air while you get your doctor." He sprouts gigantic wings "THANKS MR CAGE!" Reb waves Ripcage launches himself into the sky after the two island chunks. "DON'T MENTION IT, LITTLE BRITON!" "...is it too late to change my hero name?" Reb looks to Yu. "No, Reb. You can be whoever you want to be." Yu glances over his shoulder towards Reb, having been watching their work previously. "Sweet." Reb poses. "Little Briton." He points dramatically. "Reb." Yu has his back to him again, arms folded as he looks up at Blitzkrieg's broken fortress, sailing up in the air. "Yes, Yu?" "Get Tommy Gunn up. We need to look for Tonic, and the others. And see to that man I brought, too." "Yes mr Yu." He nods CUT We cut back to Tonic and Mister Formerly Psychic. Tonic, limping slightly, goes over to the nearest car. "N...never thought I...I'd resort to this sort of thing..." she tilts her head, staring intently at the lock, as a crude key forms, which she turns to unlock the door, then pulls it open "Mr Pinkley...I believe you can drive?" she gestures to the now open door. "Indeed I can. Hopefully with a visible car we should avoid any... accidents." Tonic gives him a look of horror. "Oh, piffling issues. I forgot to turn the invisibility off when I parked. Not to worry, the actual driving is not the issue." CUT Ripcage flies up to the two launched halves of Blitzkrieg Island. "In case these new Titan's can't contain this... better make sure I lessen the explosion as much as I can... " Ripcage turns into a sphere of his current 100ft size and wraps himself as much as he can around the two parts of the Fortress. CUT The comic cuts to Tops. "All right Cain..." he turns back to the dinosaurs behind him. "I don't command you. I never have. NO-ONE should command you. And when we return to Earth, Cain has established a safe haven for you all. You can either make yourselves scarce for now, and come to this haven, when the city is sent back, which will be as soon as its under control. Or you can fight the humans, take this city for your own. Your choice." "Why would we fight them, its not them who attacked us, enslaved us, its Blitzkrieg!" a raptor calls "Blitzkrieg WAS human!" "Yeah, the humans never did us any favours!" "If I may..." comes a voice from the crowd, as the velociraptor, Bernard, steps forward. He turns to his fellows. "Friends! It is true, that the humans will likely never accept us. Which is why, we should take Cain's offer! A haven for our own kind. Leave the humans to their city, their world... we will build our own!" "Yeah, make our own paradise!" "Prehistoric Paradise!" a wrecker yells Tops turns back to Cain. "You have your answer, old friend. I will take the boys. We'll lie as low as we can, not cause any trouble. Call me when the time has come." Cain swells with pride, eye glinting as he looks up at Tops. He nods after a pause. "Soon, my friend... I'll see to it." "But I go on one condition. I'm not your right hand man. I'm your second in command. You don't need a pair of hands any more. You need a second opinion." Cain is taken aback for a moment, but quickly smiles it off. "I dare say I'll need one from now on." "Good. And lets leave the Tops. Pinkley looks better in my hat than I ever did... I'll think of a more impressive moniker." "Noted. If you want someone to bounce ideas off of, I'm sure Monty is in the ranks somewhere - he was always good at that sort of thing." Arnold nods, and turns. "Come on then, boys. Monty, get your heiny to me." And with that, the dinos turn to depart. Except for Bernard. "Sir, I do believe there is a spot open for aide?" He ruffles his tie. "And I also believe that Arnold's disappearance might be a little... confusing for your current allies." Over several panels, the green velociraptor morphs into the humanoid form of Mister Tops, replete with top hat. "Two birds, one stone." He bows "Bernard, some days you're organised enough to make me look like Random Man." he grins, returning a smaller bow. "It would be an honour to have you... deal with the last few details of this little venture." CUT The comic cuts to Mister Psychic, getting into the car, as he looks into the side-mirror and sees the reflection of Tonic. Where she had wrist launchers a moment ago, there are now none... CUT The comic cuts to a sewer tunnel, where there is dust marking the walls; the dust sparks with electricity. End of issue.